


Everything at once

by chenziee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babysitter Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Barista Eren Yeager, Crack, M/M, Model Eren Yeager, No Name, No Name Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Eren Yeager, Read at Your Own Risk, Russian Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), please don't take a single word seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenziee/pseuds/chenziee
Summary: Levi was famous, rich, and perfect but he was empty. Missing something, missingsomeone. Good thing the universe works in mysterious ways, bringing two fated lovers together in the most cliche way ever.





	Everything at once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DatWriterWannaBe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatWriterWannaBe/gifts).



> This is possibly the worst thing I've ever written. Enjoy.
> 
> I'm sorry, Revi, I swear I'll write something proper for you one day XD ~~It's your fault this exists though.~~

Levi cringed as he reached up to unwrap his bandages. They felt disgusting; the blinding lights, the adoring, screaming crowds, the exertion from singing and running over the stage during the concert making him sweat like a pig, the white see-through material of the band’s signature costume element becoming completely soaked.

He needed a fucking shower.

“Levi! Great job out there,” Erwin, their manager said as he handed Levi a wet towel so he could wipe his sweat away. “Everyone is going out to celebrate the successful last concert in this tour after we wrap it up here. We’d be happy if you came too.”

Levi scoffed. Erwin should know more than well he wouldn’t come, no matter how pitiful the tall, muscular, Captain America doppelganger looked with those puppy eyes.

“No,” he said simply, all cool and leaving no space for arguments.

A loud, drawn out ‘booo’ came from behind him as soon as he said it though. Of course Hanji, the eccentric guitarist, would  _ make _ room for arguments.

“Levi, you can’t avoid socializing forever! These are the people we spent so much time with on this tour!” she whined, tugging at his arm incessantly.

“Let go of me, Shitty Glasses. I’m sweaty enough as it is,” Levi growled, trying to pry her excitable ass off of himself. How she still had so much energy was a complete fucking mystery for him. “I have enough people after this tour to last me till next year, I just want some peace and quiet. And coffee.”

“Fineeee,” Hanji drawled after finally releasing her hold on him. “But don’t complain that you didn’t get to drink tonight.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

After that short exchange, Levi stalked away to his dressing room to take his scalding hot, long, well deserved shower, scrubbing the grime off his alabaster skin carefully, making sure to not miss any one spot. If only he had someone to do this for him. Some cute, beautiful, _clean,_ and loving omega to take care of him in private; no screaming fans around, no pressure of keeping up appearances. Someone who loved him for who he was and not for his fame or money.

A flash of big, beautiful, caribbean green eyes startled him from his reverie. He knew those eyes. But from where? He felt like the last time he saw them was sometime long, long ago, in a galaxy far, far away. Almost like it was in another lifetime.

As soon as the image appeared, it was gone, and Levi was left with a deep rooted longing that made him feel so empty and lonely it physically hurt him. He had to bite his thumb until he drew blood to suppress the animalistic whine of his alpha crying for his mate.

* * *

Two hours later, Levi was bundled up adorably in many, many layers of warm clothes. It was the middle of March already but it was still cold and Levi was fragile. He hated the cold, hated snow, and he hated winter. It was one of the reasons he had moved out of Russia in the first place when he was young. Should have moved to fucking Florida.

He prowled through the darkness of the night, seeking the warm and welcoming shelter of a coffee shop. Unfortunately for him, it seemed like the only places still open this late were bars and pubs full of drunks and germs. Levi really wasn’t in the mood for drinking and he  _ really _ wasn’t in the mood to deal with girls who thought they could touch him and seduce him with their disgustingly revealed bodies and perfumes loaded with overpowering smell of omegan pheromones.

It was disgusting and Levi hated it beyond measure.

Not to mention he was gay as fuck.

Suddenly, something caught his eye. A warm, dim light coming from full length windows a little bit away, the name ‘Carla’s Coffee’ in a neat script shining at him and luring him in with the promise of a steaming cup of coffee and safe refuge.

Walking towards the coffee shop as if in a trance, Levi pushed the door open, letting he warm air envelop him. Somehow, the cosy atmosphere, the dim lighting, the smell of coffee and  _ something _ he couldn’t place… It was like coming home. Like he finally found where he belonged after years of wandering the world, lost and alone.

Then his eyes fell on the barista sitting behind the counter reading a book and Levi was drawn towards him like a strong magnet. Obviously he wasn’t the only one feeling the pull as only a second later the barista looked up and big, beautiful caribbean eyes met stormy, grey ones.

Levi froze.

Those eyes. Those stunning eyes that were somewhere between green and blue with hints of gold had him drowning. His breath hitched when the most delicious aroma of an omega wafted through the air. Levi had to gulp. He had never smelt anything so alluring. He wanted to bury his nose in this boy’s neck and never have to smell anything else.

And then the boy spoke, voice shaking slightly and he was obviously just as affected as Levi was. “Welcome to Carla’s Coffee.” His voice was as sweet he looked and smell and oh, Levi was falling.

Levi ordered his coffee in a trance, watching as the barista completed his drink with slightly shaking hands. Finally, he was presented with the steaming cup he had dreamed of since finishing the concert. Maybe this craving was fate. The universe telling him he needed to be somewhere else tonight. Telling him he needed to find this ethereal omega.

“Your coffee, Levi,” the boy said quietly, avoiding eye-contact.

It was as if someone slapped him. He called him Levi. How did he know? None of the fans knew his real name. He was always just ‘L,’ never Levi. So how did this person know.

Levi stared, confusion written all over his face. Seeing how Levi didn’t respond, didn’t even move, the omega in front of him shyly looked up and Levi was hit by those huge, expressive eyes again.

And suddenly, Levi remembered.

“Eren?” he breathed, almost unable to believe it. But the longer he looked at the boy the more sure he was. Him knowing his name, how nostalgic his smell was, the familiar enchanting eyes. Those were the eyes he had been dreaming of for the past few months, the eyes he had remembered just earlier today.

It was the cute kid he used to babysit when he had first moved to America. The kid who somehow managed to break all of Levi’s barriers – language or otherwise – and wormed his way to his heart. Wormed his way deeper than Levi could ever imagine.

Levi ached when he was forced to stop babysitting this brat, his career of choice too demanding and forcing him to spend days on end in the studio. But he missed the brat. He had never imagined he would grow up to be so perfect, so gorgeous.

And he had never expected to meet him again in such a way.

It really was as if the universe was telling him to get this brat and never let go. He would be a fool to not listen.

* * *

Years later, despite troubles and unnecessary drama caused by their partial long distance relationship, press, crazy fans, and jealousy, Levi and Eren were happily married. Along the way, while Eren accompanied Levi and his band to a party, he was picked out by an agent and he quickly became a supermodel.

They were both successful and filthy rich, with an adoring fanbase and a huge collection of fanart and fanfics. They became the most adored couple in the entire world and their children were the most adorable children ever.

And they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.
> 
> ~~Or maybe not.~~


End file.
